


The Prince's Kingdom

by Yayroos



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yayroos/pseuds/Yayroos
Summary: Roman is upset because he's not really a prince. Patton shows him a secret that changes that. Then begins the intrigue and chaos of running a kingdom in your spare time.





	The Prince's Kingdom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic for the sides and I know it's taken forever but mental health happens so it's whatever. I finally got inspired to finish off the first chapter and I have an idea of where I want to take this in the future. Hope you enjoy!

They were arguing. They were always arguing and nobody was ever sure what it was about.

Roman had done something and Virgil was mad. 

“You act like you're so much better than everyone, you're not even a real prince!”

“Of course I'm a real prince. You really think so little of me? To say I would claim such a title without reason! I would never!”

“Where's your kingdom then? I don't see any castles around here. In case you forgot, you live here, in a house, inside Thomas’ mind. There's 6 people living here and you don't rule any of them. Especially me.”

Virgil left in a huff and slammed his door shut, leaving Roman standing defeated in the common area.

Several hours later Patton called everyone to dinner but received no response.

Missy and Pranks were off adventuring through the mindscape so that was to be expected, Logan often ignored him in favour of his work and Virgil had been getting better recently but still didn't come out of his room often. To hear no response from Roman was odd though.

He dished up the four plates and delivered one to Logan, who promised he would eat as soon as he finished the idea he was working on. Patton knew he’d have to come back and remind him again, he always did.

He took one plate to Virgil’s room, setting it down on the table and sending a worried glance towards the mountain of blankets that was mumbling something incomprehensible.

Not wanting to let Roman’s or his own food go cold he left Virgil to his muttering and went in search of Roman. Unsurprisingly the prince was in his room, surprisingly he was lying face-down on the bed. He looked up when he heard Patton walk in, his face red and puffy. Patton didn’t remember the last time he had seen Roman properly upset. Injured or in pain sure, he battled a lot, but actually upset? Never.

“Hey kiddo. I figured there was something wrong when you didn’t show up for dinner. What’s up?” He set Roman’s plate down on top of the drawers and thought for a moment about his own meal, cooling on the kitchen counter. He’d microwave that later he thought and got back to the problem at hand. Roman sat up and took the plate, filling his mouth with food so he didn’t have to respond.

“I heard you and Virgil shouting before, did something happen with Virgil?” Patton was an expert at finding out what happened without needing anyone to say any words, a skill he had developed to help Virgil through panic attacks. Roman nodded slightly in response, took a deep breath and let his hands drop to his sides.

He took another breath to steady himself. “Virgil said that I wasn’t a real prince. I tried to make him agree to join in on the next movie night and I, I made a joke and said that it was a royal decree and then he said that I did-didn’t have a kingdom or a ca-castle or anyone to rule and I couldn’t be a p-prince and then he ran off.” Roman’s breathing was shallow and fast again.

“Of course you’re a real prince Roman, just because you don’t have a castle or any of those silly things doesn’t change that.” Patton gave Roman a hug then, and suggested that he eat the rest of his dinner. “I’ll be right back, I’ve gotta remind Logan to eat and then I’ll get my dinner and bring it back here, ok?”

Roman nodded and let go of Patton.

A few minutes later, after watching Logan put his pen down and pick up his plate, Patton returned to Roman’s room. Roman had finished his food and was looking forlornly at his crown, sitting on its stand on his desk. He hadn’t had cause to wear it in a long time, such things were impractical in battle and he had no kingdom or royal duties to attend to.

“I’m not really a prince am I?”

“Of course you ar-” Patton’s bright optimism was cut off.

“I can’t be a prince. A prince is the son of the monarch or needs to be declared and accepted as the prince of some group of people. I’m obviously not the son of a monarch because I’m not anyone’s actual son, and like Virgil said, I don’t rule anyone here.”

“Come with me, I want to show you something.”

Patton took Roman’s arm and dragged him along the corridor to his own room. The space was bright and the walls were covered in motivational posters. Patton moved towards what looked like a solid wall. “Come on, don’t tell Logan that I showed you this though!”

The wall that looked solid up to then bent smoothly out of the way, revealing a door. On the other side of the door was another room, laid out similarly to Patton’s but without the posters blanketing the walls. Patton led him down the corridor of this house, which was set up similarly to the house they had just come from, past the other bedrooms and into the common area, then out onto the street. Patton was chattering excitedly the entire way but Roman barely heard him, too busy figuring out where he was and what was happening.

He was still in the mindscape but beyond that he was completely disoriented. There were other houses around, and a friendly looking corner store down the road.

“What is this place?”

“We haven’t really named it. You know how Logan is a teacher? That’s his school,” He gestured to the end of the street where the school building was alive with kids running around the playground, squealing and yelling. “I’ve got two kids there and the oldest is in Logan’s class this year, apparently he’s a really good teacher.”

“Why are you telling me all this. What does this have to do with me?”

“I wasn’t a real dad, Logan wasn’t a real teacher. We made this place so we could be. You can do the same, and since you’re creativity I’m sure yours will be way better than this.”

“You’re saying I should make up a kingdom to be the prince of?”

“You can, if you want to. I’ve never seen it but I’m pretty sure Virgil has something hidden away too, there’s no way he could stay in his room for two whole weeks without eating any food.”

“How though?” The idea was already forming in his mind’s eye, a grand palace, villagers and knights, politics and intrigue, ceremonies and balls and grand feasts.

“It’s just like conjuring anything else, just start with the door to an empty space, make it look how you want, then fill it up with the people and places you want. It’s a bit tricky to keep things consistent, Logan and I found that it helps if you write things down and keep the notepad with you.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“I should go and check on Virgil, he was hiding under his blankets again before. Why don’t you have a go at making yourself a kingdom?”

Roman followed Patton out of the town and back to their ordinary house, his ideas moving faster than he could keep up with..

\--

Virgil was still under his blankets and he still hadn’t eaten. Patton walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, taking care to avoid the legs and hands poking out at odd angles.

“What happened kiddo?”

“Go ‘way, ’s none of your business.” Came the slightly muffled reply.

“I’d like to know what got Roman so down earlier.” Virgil tensed when he heard the other’s name, regretting his comments. Of course he had upset Roman, that’s all he was good at, wasn’t it?

Patton peeled back some of the blankets, sensing the oncoming panic and wanting to let Virgil breathe properly. Virgil recognised the path of thoughts he was following but was too exhausted to stop himself.  
“You were right you know. There are better ways to say it but he doesn’t rule here. It was rude of him to try and make you do something you don’t want to do.” Patton was trying to keep the youngest trait calm with his words and he moved to take Virgil’s hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of Virgil’s hand to keep him grounded.

\--

Roman’s notebook was already filling up with sketches and stories, defining his new kingdom. A grand castle with soaring towers stands atop a hill with a village at its base. Beyond the town a river, beyond that thick forests.

He formed the door in his room, linking it to his chambers high in the tower of the new castle. He walked through and looked out the window over the quiet land he had built. He saw an eagle soaring over the forest as he let his subconscious populate the forests and grasslands with animals.

He stopped then, wondering what else to do. He couldn’t populate the village and castle directly because then he would be controlling the actions of everyone all the time and there was no fun in that. He wanted to play the games of politics and intrigue. He had of course figured out how to create semi-sentient beings before, to battle and destroy, but their intent was a simple one, to destroy him. He had no idea where to start creating an entire person with a story and their own goals and dreams. He supposed it would have to be possible because Patton and Logan had a thriving town filled with people going about their daily business.

\--

Virgil was sitting up now, leaning against Patton and breathing heavily. He reached for his plate and started nibbling on the food there, replenishing his energy after the anxiety attack he had just come through.

“Do you mind if I go and check on Logan? He promised me he would finish his dinner before he started working again but I don’t believe him if I’m honest. I’ll come back in a couple of minutes.”

Virgil nodded and sat up properly, letting Patton stand up and leave the room.

Patton reached Logan’s room and was surprised to hear voices inside. He opened the door unsure as to what to expect and was slightly confused to see Roman and Logan deep in conversation about the nature of consciousness. At least that’s what he thought they were talking about, Logan was speaking very quickly and using a lot of unfamiliar words.

“What are you two up to? Not distracting Logan from his dinner I hope.” Patton put on his best dad voice and the two sides stopped their conversation and looked sheepishly at the fatherly side. Logan glanced to his half finished plate and back to Patton before picking up the knife and fork and shoveling food into his mouth, clearly keen to get back to the conversation they were having.

Patton gave the two a warm smile and left them to it, satisfied that Logan had at least eaten something.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Comments and kudos are much appreciated. I'm not sure when I'll have the next part up because uni work is getting intense but hopefully soon!


End file.
